


Late Train

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Established Relationship, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Yaoi, by Elyndys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Elyndys--Duo paused a minute, a slow grin spreading across his face. "You really want to know?"Heero still kept his smirk, and nodded."Well..." Duo's eyes closed again. "If you must know... I was thinking about you."





	Late Train

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Heero looked at his watch again. And then again, just to check. He sighed in frustration: they'd been sitting on this damn train for three quarters of an hour since it last moved. `Points failure', the man had said. `No idea how long we'll be here', the man had said. Heero was getting pretty bored, if he had to admit it. It was the last train home; and, at such a late hour, there wasn't even anyone around to mess with. Heero sometimes enjoyed staring at random people to see how long it would take them to feel it; when they did, and they looked up, he would always turn away at just the right speed and time to make them feel paranoid that someone was watching them _\--_ but it couldn't possibly be him... He smirked at some of the memories. But, alas, there were no such innocent victims on the night train. There was a rather elderly, somewhat drunk man sleeping heavily in a far corner of the carriage; occasionally they heard sounds from the only other carriage of the train, so they knew there must be one or two others on board; but aside from that, it was just him and Duo.  
  
And even Duo was resting his head on the seatback, eyes closed, asleep. So it was seriously quiet.  
  
Heero fidgeted. He crossed his legs, resting his ankle his ankle on his knee; he uncrossed them again, stretching them out under the table in front of him. He folded his arms. Then unfolded them and rested his hands on his knees. Then folded his arms again.  
  
"Will you sit still?"  
  
Heero turned to look at his lover, who still sat, eyes closed, next to him. "I thought you were asleep."  
  
"I was, until someone woke me up with all that moving about."  
  
Heero said nothing, but Duo obviously sensed his air of slight miffed-ness, and continued.  
  
"I thought you said only boring people get bored."  
  
"I'm not bored."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No, I've just got nothing to do."  
  
Duo laughed. "Why don't you try to sleep?"  
  
"Not tired."  
  
"And you've no-one to piss off either. Aww, poor baby."  
  
Heero gave him a Look, even though Duo still had his eyes closed. He knew Duo could feel it right away.  
  
"Why don't you go find out what's going on, Heero?"  
  
"Already did. They're trying to fix it, but they don't know how long it could take."  
  
"How many staff are there anyway at this time of night?"  
  
"Only two. Both looking pretty harassed when I saw them."  
  
"I bet they were, the way you'd Look at them."  
  
Heero repeated the Look, and Duo laughed again softly. "I was polite, Duo. I realize it's not their fault."  
  
Duo looked a little surprised, but made no further comment, instead settling himself back down in the seat to go back to sleep. Heero stared out of the window at the distant lights of a town, visible in the darkness. That passed a few minutes. He turned back to look at Duo... wh0o had a slight smile on his face. Heero could tell he wasn't asleep yet; maybe he didn't want to be disturbed. But Heero decided to ask anyway.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
Duo finally opened his eyes, in obvious surprise. "That was weird... I was just wondering what I'd say if you asked me that right now."  
  
Heero smirked. "And what did you decide?"  
  
Duo paused a minute, a slow grin spreading across his face. "You really want to know?"  
  
Heero still kept his smirk, and nodded.  
  
"Well..." Duo's eyes closed again. "If you must know... I was thinking about you."  
  
"Me, doing what?"  
  
Duo laughed a little mischievously. "Well... I was thinking of that very attractive leather outfit we bought for you the other day."  
  
Heero thought about it. Said outfit was very... tight. It was really only the trousers that were leather, but Duo had chosen a new, tight black tee-shirt to go with it, and the ensemble went very well with Heero's own short leather coat. He hadn't had a chance to wear it properly yet; but he distinctly remembered Duo's reaction when he had tried it on in the fitting rooms. He smirked at the memory. "And?"  
  
"And, I was thinking of what I was thinking then."  
  
"Which was?"  
  
Duo opened his eyes again and grinned at him. "Hmm, where should I start..." His voice dropped to a low, sexy whisper. "When I first saw you, standing there in that outfit, I'll tell you the truth, the first thing that crossed my mind was how much I'd like you _out_ of it." He leaned closer. "How much I wanted to just get on my knees in front of you, and suck you off right there and then in the changing rooms." Heero could tell Duo was enjoying this; how much so was confirmed by a glance at his lover's lap. Heero smiled as Duo continued. "Or maybe... Maybe I'd let you keep the leather on. Mostly. And let you undress me, and... mmm, and fuck me up against the partition wall... Yeah..."  
  
Heero watched, fascinated, as Duo closed his eyes again; his gaze slid lower, to where Duo was, almost unconsciously it seemed, rubbing the palm of his hand over his own arousal. Heero felt his own excitement rise: Duo knew as well as he did how much they both liked to watch the other touch himself. He decided to encourage his lover. "Sex in public always turns you on."  
  
Duo nodded emphatically. "Oh yeah... I love the fact that neither of us can wait till we get home... I'm just so into you that I can't help but want you wherever we are. And besides..." he gave Heero a sly glance "I love letting other people know how we feel about each other. I love that they can hear us _\--_ but they're not about to walk in to break it up." He gave a breathless laugh. "I can just imagine the look on the shop assistant's face if he walked in on us... and you gave him a glare... He'd get gone again pretty quick. But me, I wouldn't even notice... I'd be too preoccupied with feeling your cock in me... Reaching round and running my hands over that lovely, smooth sexy leather... Ohh... pulling you deeper inside me..."  
  
Heero was unable to tear his gaze away: Duo was so... captivating... A sudden idea struck him, and he grinned predatorily.  
  
Heero watched his lover's eyes suddenly open wide as he replaced Duo's hand with his own, stroking the hardness there firmly through the fabric. Not giving Duo a chance to comment on this turn of events, he quickly leaned in and kissed him passionately, before breaking away again. "Go on."  
  
"Nnnn..." Duo seemed to be having difficulty even breathing normally, let alone speaking. But he began again. "You know something, Heero?"  
  
"What?" Heero nuzzled Duo's neck, lapping at the skin and teasing with his lips.  
  
"Ohh... don't stop doing that... any of it... but... you know what first did it for me, the other day..." he was panting a little now "I think it was when you... mmm... took your shoes and socks off..."  
  
Heero laughed softly against his lover's neck. "What?!"  
  
"No, really Heero... there's just something so... _hot_ about you barefoot... Oh yes!" his eyes were shut tight now, and he was breathing heavily; Heero kept rubbing, more urgently now. "So, we're there, me totally naked, you just wearing those amazingly sexy leathers... Nnn... And, oh god... you're fucking me, hard, and I'm letting you, I want you... Oh yes, I want you Heero! It doesn't take us long till we're both ready to come, 'cos we're both so turned on from the... immediacy of the situation..." Duo's words were breathed now, in rapid strings of syllables punctuated by gasps and moans. "So you... put your hand between us, and start stroking my cock, and, ahh!, that's... all it takes... Ohh! Heero!..." He shuddered then, eyes squeezed shut, head pressed back against the seat, mouth open... Heero watched Duo climax, felt it against his hand, as so many times before; but still realised, as if for the first time, the beauty of his lover in the height of that expression of the feelings between them. He smiled genuinely as Duo opened his eyes.  
  
"Woah... Heero... You didn't even touch me, strictly speaking, but that was still... incredible..." He smiled back, and leaned across to kiss his lover. "Mmm... but..." He pulled away, making a face of disapproval. "Yech... I'm all sticky."  
  
Heero grinned. "Go clean yourself up. I'll still be here." He gave Duo a smouldering look, and watched as his lover made his way towards the toilet, offering a saucy wink and grin of his own as he left.  
  
Heero sat back, smiling and thinking of Duo: he was still highly aroused, and a little idea began to occur to him. `So... he finds me attractive barefoot, does he...?' Heero reached under the table to quickly remove his shoes and socks.  
  
Duo returned to see him sitting, one foot up on the seat he himself had previously occupied, the other foot still on the floor. The result was, to Duo, a very intriguing display of... what Heero had to offer.  
  
"I've something to show you." Heero ran a hand down the leg that was on view.  
  
Duo groaned. "I bet you have... Give me ten minutes, I'll be right with you... But, in the meantime..." He grinned, and leaned in over the table to rest a hand on Heero's groin, just applying a gentle pressure.  
  
"Mmm..." Heero closed his eyes. "But, you know, I think I liked the sound of... what you told me about first..."  
  
"Oh, you mean when I said I'd get down on my knees in front of you..." Duo moved with the grace of a seducer "and take you into my mouth?" By the time he reached the end of the sentence he was in the position he described, unzipping Heero's fly with practiced speed, and smirking up at his subject. He teasingly touched the tip of his tongue to his lover's warm hardness; enjoying the expression on Heero's face.  
  
"Yes..." Heero's voice was hoarse, "that sounds right..."  
  
Duo gave a soft laugh, and proceeded to make good on his word. Gently he used his tongue to appreciate the smooth skin and the drop of saltiness at his lover's tip; then slowly tasted more, enjoying the quiet mewling sounds Heero was making. He felt Heero begin to make shallow thrusts of his hips, but Duo decided to play a little, holding his lover still as he gave a gentle nibble.  
  
Heero groaned in response; he enjoyed this activity almost as much as making love with Duo in the more traditional style, except in the traditional style he could also focus on the pleasure he was giving his lover, as well as his own feelings. But... this was certainly very, very good. Even if Duo _was_ being somewhat sadistic in... restraining him. But that all added to the sensation, as Duo was now sucking, first lightly, then more... First slowly, then quicker...  
  
Heero's right hand rested lightly on Duo's head, but he knew better than to try to make his lover do anything that wasn't in his plan: he would only get teased more. So he sat back, unable, and unwilling, to move: overwhelmed by hot, wet, intense pleasure. He pictured the image Duo had described earlier: himself, leaning against the wall in the fitting room of the department store, Duo at his feet, attending him with that luscious, sensuous mouth, immersing him in such amazing feeling... Then he opened his eyes, and saw his lover giving him that same delicious treatment in the open space of the near-deserted, but not quite, train, and the sight was more than enough. He couldn't contain himself any longer, and gave up his orgasm in Duo's mouth, body spasming, and biting his lip to stop himself making any noise that would be all too easily identified as sexual, and thus attract the attention of anyone in the vicinity, asleep or awake. Duo may have got a thrill out of letting people know what they were doing, but Heero got as much pleasure out of keeping it a secret, just between them, something special that the rest of the world couldn't share.  
  
When Heero had got the trembling under control, Duo crawled up his body to settle in his lap, giving him a slow, contented kiss and enjoying the feel of Heero's hands stroking his clothed body in just the way Duo liked. He smiled as they broke the kiss, closing his eyes as Heero did the same, feeling his lover's heartbeat gradually slow.  
  
Heero listened to his lover breathing softly, getting ready for sleep. He heard Duo's whispered "Love you" and echoed the sentiment, pressing a kiss to his temple and resting his head against Duo's. He was almost asleep when he heard a quiet chuckle from the young man in his arms. "What now?"  
  
"I just thought... I saw the guy with the drinks trolley earlier, you know? He said we could have a free drink, but I told him no thanks, obviously." He snickered. "If he came and asked now... heh, I know what I'd have to say to him..." He licked his lips naughtily.  
  
Heero winced, and rolled his eyes. "That's terrible. I don't want to hear any more about that. I can guess."  
  
Duo laughed. "But, he also said they still had no idea when we'd be moving again."  
  
Heero smiled. "Oh good."  
  
Duo kissed him, and grinned back. "Yep. I think we'll be able to find plenty of ways to pass the time."  
  
END


End file.
